Various decorative lighting devices are known. Examples of patented devices known to the present applicant are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,350; 3,811,041; and 3,767,903. Although each of these devices may function satisfactorily for its intended purpose, there is an ever-present demand for a decorative lighting device which provides a pleasing effect when viewed while listening to music.